Sirius Black's Story
by Roxy Writer
Summary: This tell Sirius Black's pretty much whole life story. It is actually the First Fan Fiction I ever did so it's a little strange.
1. Default Chapter

Sirius Black's Story  
By BRITTANY Peterson. Bepete10688@hotmail.com December 4, 2000  
  
It was 1978, Sirius Black was leaving his Grandparents house for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was excited.  
As he stepped through the cold black barrier, to platform, Nine and Three Quarters, he saw a long scarlet steam engine saying "Hogwarts-Express". He pulled his heavy grey trunk up the to train and heaved it in. Then he climbed the scarlet steps into the train. He picked an empty compartment. Just as he sat down a boy with black hair, blue eyes and glasses walked in followed by, a girl with long red hair and green eyes and a boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.  
"Can we sit in here with you?" the black haired boy asked.  
"Sure, if you want to," Sirius responded.  
Sirius looked around at them and wondered what there names were, he didn't want to ask. The black haired boy must have noticed because he said,  
"I am James Potter, this is Remus Lupin," he pointed to the boy with sandy Blonde hair " And Lily Peterson," He added.  
"Hi," replied Sirius," I am Sirius Black, I am a first year at Hogwarts."   
"We are too !," Lily stated.  
Sirius looked around at them once more. He kinda looked like James, except that Sirius' hair wasn't all over the place like that.  
"So were your Mum and Dad witch and wizard?" Remus asked him  
"My parents died, but my grandma told me they were." He replied.  
"I am sorry," Lily said. And it really sounded like she did.  
"It's okay, I don't remember, I was a baby," Responded Sirius.  
They were all quiet for a while watching the meadows streak by the window, when a fat boy with watery black eyes and a face like a rat walked in.  
"Can I please sit in here with you all?" he asked them.  
"Yeah, I guess, if you really want to," Sirius Said.  
"Yeah I do," the fat boy replied. " I am Peter Pettigrew. He told that to everyone.  
They all played about 10 games of exploding Snap. Lily won. Soon the got to Hogwarts and Stepped inside a small room were they had to wait to be Sorted.   
When they were finally called out, they walked into an enormous eating hall, it must have been where everyone normally eats. It was brightly lit with candles. Professor McGonegal placed upon a stool, a hat. It was very dirty.  
"I think that is what will Sort us," Remus said.  
The hat sang a song and Professor McGonegal started calling out names. First before all the rest of his new friends the Professor called  
"Black, Sirius"  
Sirius walked up to the stool, sat down and put the hat on his head. I surprised him a little bit to hear the hat talking so thatonly Sirius could hear "I wil have no trouble Sorting you" it said  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Sirius walked over to the clapping Gryffindor table and sat down and waited for the rest of his friends to be Sorted. Then finally, all his new friends turned out to be Gryffindors.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a boy with flaming red hair "My name is Arthur Weasley, I am a sixth year and prefect here at Hogwarts."  
"Sirius Black," Sirius replied," First year, not a prefect, But I am sure you knew that."  
"Hey Sirius, check out the plates they are all filled with different things now," James pointed to the golden plates on the tables that were now filled with food. It all looked so good, Sirius didn't know where to start. Since mashed potatoes were his favorite he started there.  
"I have never seen so much food!," Lily exclaimed.  
"It's 'ery 'ood," Remus said through a mouthful of potato and chicken.  
The feast lasted about two more hours and finally Dumbledore stood up his silver hair swooping up with him.  
"Now that we have all been filled with good things to eat, it is time for bed. Off you all trot."  
**********************************************8  
  
The next two years went by very quickly. In third year, James Sirius and Peter found out the Remus was a werewolf and that is why he dissapeared for several days a month. Sirius James and Peter became animagi. They stayed with Remus while he was in his werewolf form. That is also the year James and Lily started dating.  
Then in 4th year, Sirius told Severus Snape, A greasy haired, Slythering 4th year to follow Remus when he went into the Whomping Willow. James heard what Sirius did and went to save Severus.  
7th year came faster than anyone wanted. Lord Voldemort was at the height of his powers. Soon they were all graduated and during that sumer, James and Lily were married. Not long after, Lily had a baby boy and named him Harry.  
"Voldemort is after me and Harry, Sirius," James told Sirius one day, " We need you to be our secret keeper. Lily, Harry and I will go hide and only you will know were we are."  
"I will fullfill my duty faithfully." Sirius replied.  
  
Weeks went by and Sirius decided it was time to visite the Potter's at there house. It was a beautiful two-story brick house with black trim. It had red and white flowers in the front garden.   
Sirius knocked on the door and Lily answered it holding a very fussy Harry. He looked a lot like James. Except with Lily's eyes.  
"Can I talk to everyone in the living room,?" Sirius asked.  
"Of course," Lily answered. She called for James to come down stairs.  
When James came down stairs he didn't look surprised to see Sirius at all.  
" Padfoot, old friend, I thought you would never come to visit us,"  
"Yes, well, I came today because Voldemort is looking for you." Sirius said to James.  
"Well, we knew that already, Sirius." Lily commented.  
"Ya, well, now you are his main target. He wants you dead James, and Harry too. I think you all should switch secret keeper to Peter Pettigrew. He would never expect a secret keper to be a wee one like Peter." Sirius looked very concered about the Potters.  
"Yeah, you are right Sirius," James said. " But me and Lily were talking. If anything should happen to us, we want you to be his godfather. Will you?"  
Sirius was so happy he couldn't even speak. He loved Harry an awful lot. He managed to choke out a 'yes'.  
"Okay now that, that is done," Lily said urgently, " We need to talk to Peter."  
  
Chapter two: Sirius' Fate.  
  
Sirius was on his flying motorcycle. It was October 31, 1987. He heard that Voldemort had killed the Potter's. He only hoped it wasn't true. If it was true, it would be Peter who was to blame. He also heard that Harry was alive. But how could that be? Voldemort was after James and Harry, and Harry was only a baby. And Avada Kedavra had killed many full grown witches and wizards.  
He stopped in front of the Potter's house. It was hardly a house anymore. It had been blown apart. He heard a baby screaming. 'That has to be Harry then' Sirius told himself. Sirius ran across the now black grass and to the house. He followed the noise. He found baby Harry, with a nasty cut on his forehead. He saw Lily about six feet away. She was dead. There was no mistaking it. Then were was James? Sirius searched frantically while trying to keep Harry calm. He walked into the kitchen.   
That's when he saw James. Sirius gave out a small cry. James had cuts all over him and looked as though he was tortured to death.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sirius gave Harry to Reubus Hagrid. Sirius wanted to take Harry, but Hagris said Harry needed to go to Dumbledore.   
"Take my motorcycle then, it will get you there faster. I won't need it anymore," Sirius told Hagrid.  
"It's all righ' Sirius, it wasn' your fault" Hagrid assured him.   
  
  
The next few weeks were a blur. They went by so fast, Sirius didn't even realize it ha been 3 weeks since the Potter's died. He was walking down a Muggle road when he spotted Peter Pettigrew. Now was the time to confront him about what happened.  
"Peter, did you hear about-" Sirius started, but Peter cut him off.  
"James and Lily, Sirius how could you, you sold them to Voldemort"  
"Peter, what are you talking about" Sirius said back lazily.  
The whole crowd in the Muggle street were watching now. There were even about 6 wizards in the crowd.   
"You killed them traitor," Peter screamed.  
"How could, I, you were there Secret-Keeper, they switched to you two weeks before they were killed," Sirius was shouting.  
Sirius' wand dropped out of his pocket. He reached down to grab it and Peter pulled out his wand. 'Peter thinks I want to duel' Sirius thought.  
"Put your wand away Peter," Sirius said threateningly.  
"James and Lily, poor Harry, he survived it though, he beat your trick Sirius," Peter was sobbing. He looked up and shot Sirius an evil grin. Peter yelled "Avada Kedavra" and killed all the Muggles and Wizards 20 feet around them. When Sirius looked around, Peter had gone. 12 people were dead. Sirius wanted to find Peter. Not even 5 minutes passes when the Ministry of Magic came swooping down on him. Barty Crouch ordered that he be sent to Azkaban without trial.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban  
It has been 12 years. Sirius Black sees the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge coming down the hallways to the cells for an inspection.   
"Can I have the paper please," Sirius asks the minister hoarsely, it had been a while since he had talked.  
"I don't see why not," Fudge answered him. He reached through the bars and handed him the paper. Then Sirius sees something that is unmistakable. Peter Pettigrew was on top on a boy's shoulder. 'That has to be Peter' Sirius muttered. He had seen Peter transform to many times to not know.   
"That proves I am innocent" Sirius told himself quietly. The paper says the boy will be returning to Hogwarts......  
  
Now Sirius is slipping out of his cell as a dog. He has passed the guards. Now he is swimming away from Azkaban island and he sees Diagon alley not far away.....  
Sirius is padding his paws on the wet cold sand of Diaon Alley shores. He stayes the form of a dog. Now all he needs to do is find Harry, he should be returning to Hogwarts also.   



	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 4: Back at Hogwarts  
  
Now Sirius has succefully made it back to Hogwarts, those stupid Dementors didn't even  
Realize it was me. Sirius thought. The castle looked so big compaired to the height of a dog. It was big but well,  
It seemed bigger of course.  
  
The weeks had gone by. Sirius decides one day he needs to go look for Peter and Harry. He slips in the   
castle while everyone is at the Halloween Feast. The ginger cat called Crookshanks told him about it and also when and how long it would last.  
Sirius quickly changes into the form of a human and walks past the Marble Staircase  
leading to the classes, and he feels at home again. Sirius  
reaches the potraitt of the FAT LADY before he realizes how  
long he had walked.  
"Let me in," Sirius grumbled. It had been a while since he had REALLY talked.  
"What's the password dear?" the FAT LADY smiled sweetly.  
"I don't know," Sirius was geeting angry, "Just let me in."  
"I am sorry, but I can't let you in without a password,"  
the FAT LADY said more angryly.  
"Ummm, Snowflake," Sirius took a guess.  
"No," the FAT LADY was getting angry by this time.  
"Just let me in Damn You!" Sirius barked.  
"Sorry Dear you need a password."  
Sirius pulled out a knife and said," Let me in or I  
Will rip this portrait end from end."  
"I still am not letting you passed."  
Sirius was very angry. He reached forward and slashed  
the portrait, only once. " Let me in NOW" Sirius yelled.  
The Fat Lady cried, "No I shall- I shall see the   
headmaster abut this!"  
Sirius lost him temper and started tearing at the portrait  
in the dark corridor yelling curse words and slaming the portrait on the wall.  
Sirius realized what trouble he would get in and that he was probaly going to get  
caught so hye turned into a dog, and ran right out of the castle.  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter

Sirius Black's Story  
Part 3-  
Almost a week and a half had gone by since Sirius  
broke into the castle. Sirius was about to go watch a quidditch match down at the Qudditch field. It was a rather gloomy day and it looked as if it was about to rain. Sirius had stayed the form of a dog because everyone seemed to be sure he was around. And no one, except Lupin and Pettigrew could tell anyone he was Annimagus.  
  
When Sirius got down to the Quidditch field the game had just begun. He noticed that his Godson played very well! But then he noticed something that made his heart sink, the Dementors were coming right towards him!! 


End file.
